


Hatred

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Yongseok has made some mistakes





	Hatred

“Are you that fucking desperate for a kiss that you’d ruin my whole love life just to leave you as my only option?”

Yongseok looked down and bit his lip, nervous now that he’d been caught out “I mean, it wasn’t all me. Takuya found someone else, I didn’t do that”

“But you terrorised everyone else so much that they never want to come near me again?”

“I wouldn’t phrase it like that” Yongseok said with a small shrug and a sheepish smile.

The smile was quickly wiped off his face with a harsh slap, followed by two more 

“You- fucking- asshole!” Seyoung said, then pulled Yongseok in close to him “I can’t believe you’re that much of a fucking idiot”

Yongseok opened his mouth to protest, to say something, anything, but was cut off by Seyoung kissing him. He immediately kissed back, holding on tightly to the elder.

Seyoung kissed Yongseok for a few seconds before pushing him back and glaring “That’s it. Now get out of my life”


End file.
